


Shivers

by SavageNymph13



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Not much of a plot, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNymph13/pseuds/SavageNymph13
Summary: Abarai stood up and walked towards me. I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. I feared my blood would stain the inside of his quarters and his zanpakuto would be the last thing I see.He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day and I'm single haha. So I wrote this for fun. It is my first lol. Go easy on me xD

Training with Lieutenant Abarai was both fun and complex at the same time. He was teaching me how to use my Bankai. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. As I haven’t advanced very much.   
After trying to hit him with my final blow of my attack, he flash stepped behind me, hitting me with the pommel of his sword. 

“Lia.”

I turned over to face him. “Abarai.”, I said half irritated, half astonished. 

“Why aren’t you advancing? Captain Kuchiki is not impressed by you at all.”, he said while lending me his hand to help me up. 

“Wow thanks. I am trying though.”, I say half smiling. I take his hand and stand up.

Abarai sheathed his zanpakuto. As did I.

I look at the small wound on his arm. Wait, did I do that? 

“Tomorrow we train again.”, he said.

I was about to reply when suddenly he asked an unrelated question.

“Lia..are you hungry?”

I slightly gasped. He usually never asks me questions like these. I feel my face getting warm.

“No not really..”, was all I could manage to say.

I was starving actually. But I didn’t want him to go through the trouble of making sure I was fed.

“You’re a bad liar.”, he said, chuckling. 

Oh.

“I’ll cook for you. For the both of us. You’ve earned it actually. You may not have advanced in physical strength, but you’re getting better strategically. You’ve been calculating my moves. I’m quite proud.”, Abarai says, looking right at me.

“O-okay. Thank you!”, I said laughing.

He ruffled my hair and laughed. “ ‘Kay. Let’s eat.”  
~

 

We finished eating dinner and I’ve never felt more full in my whole entire life. We had rice and curry. I had small pieces of mango for the fruitful taste, as he had two cups of sake. He’s really good at cooking. And fighting..and teaching..and-

“Lia, you should rest up. You’re going to be sore soon. Also, in addition to me teaching you how to use your Bankai, I will also be teaching you on how to use kido.”, he says. His face is a bit flushed. 

“Kido? Really? Ah sweet!”, I say giggling.

He smiles.

“It’s not a laughing matter though. You’ve got to be careful.”

I look at him. “Well, I’m already somewhat good at healing. Learning other forms of magic shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve just got to practice focusing on my spiritual energy.”

He nods his head. “Alright.”

“Abarai..that wound on your arm..did I do that?”, I asked him.

He looked at his arm. “Oh so you did manage to get a scratch on me. Barely felt it.”, he said, smirking.

I crawl over to playfully push him down. He looks up at me. But before he can get up, I pin him down.

“No. You’re not getting up!”, I said, laughing.

“Oh? Did you forget who you’re dealing with?”

He very easily got up and held up my wrists. 

“No not fair!”, I say giggling, as I try to get out of his grip.

“No one messes with me. I’m one of the toughest!”, He says laughing.

I don’t know what happened. He’s under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki’s orders to train me. I’d get in trouble for doing what I did. Why did I do it? What made me do it? 

I kissed him on the lips softly. After realizing what I had just done, I pulled back. 

“Lieutenant..I..I..I don’t know what came over me..”, I trailed off. 

I was scared to look him in the eyes. He let go of my wrists. I stood up and bowed to him.

“I’m sorry. I apologize. If you wish to execute me I..”, I trailed off once again.

I looked up at him and he was looking right at me, his face red. 

Shit. Captain Kuchiki is going to kill me.. 

Abarai stood up and walked towards me. I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. I feared my blood would stain the inside of his quarters and his zanpakuto would be the last thing I see. 

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me.

Huh?

“It’s..been a while..since..”, he stopped.

He then pulled back from the hug to kiss me. I could feel that he was longing. For someone or something but it wasn’t me. His passion and eagerness made me return the kiss. I wanted him. Wait, did I? 

He then picked me up bridal style to take me to his bed. My heart was pounding. 

“Abarai..”, I softly spoke.

“Call me Renji. At least just for tonight.”, he said.

My hands had a mind of their own as they helped Renji undress. He looked good in his shihakusho, but looked even better out of it. His tattoos were revealed. 

He helped me to undress as well. He slowly laid me down on his bed and started kissing my lips again. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss. He started to kiss my neck and after a few bites, he continued going lower and lower, making me moan out softly. I didn’t want anyone to hear. I really had to keep quiet or I could be killed.

“Mmm..Renji..”, I whispered.

He got to my most sensitive spot. His tongue ignited me and I covered my own mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure. I’ve never been touched like this. I grabbed his ponytail on instinct, accidentally pulling off the band. His long hair falling onto my waist as he continues to devour me, sent me over the edge. It tickled me, yet pleasured me at the same time. He was tall, so he was able to cover my mouth from his position. He pulled away. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Once my euphoria dissipated, I sat up.

I sat on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Are you sure Lia?”, he asked me, carefully. I nodded my head yes before sliding his cock into my entrance. A soft moan escaped his lips. It hurt and felt uncomfortable, but I felt safe with him. I knew the pain would subside. I started rolling my hips slowly. I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my back to support me. I rolled my hips faster. Hearing him moan automatically made me go faster. “Lia..”, he moaned. I looked into his eyes, shyly. I'm usually too shy to be doing things like this. I don’t know what came over me though. Something about him..

Renji started fucking into me as he bit my ear softly. A loud moan escaped from me then. I couldn’t keep quiet from that. “R-renji..”, was all I could mutter out. He started smirking as he pounded me senseless. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I tried to keep quiet but I couldn’t and I knew I was going to cum any second. He put his fingers in my mouth in an attempt to silence me. I decided to suck on his fingers, which in return made him close to the edge. 

“Renji, I’m..I’m close..”, I breathed.

“I am too..”

We both came at the same time, my legs shaking and giving out. I could feel his dick pulsate inside me as he clawed at my back in pleasure. We were both breathing heavily and I was fascinated by his tattoos, which were glistening from sweat and the pale moonlight. I traced his tattoo with my fingertips, which sent shivers up his spine. 

This is Renji Abarai we are talking about. One of the strongest Lieutenants in Soul Society..and I had made him weak in this moment. In all my days of being a Shinigami, which is a short length, I’ve never seen him so vulnerable.

“Only for tonight.”, he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“This was a one time thing. It isn’t appropriate.”, he said, looking into my eyes. He was putting his shihakusho back on. I have to put mine back on as well. I slid back into my shihakusho and tied the knot around my waist. 

“You seriously need to rest up. Big training day tomorrow. You don’t want to be too sore..”, he said.

“Mhm. Got it. Thanks Renji”, I had said half smiling.

“Lieutenant Abarai.”, he corrected. I bowed and walked out of his quarters.

 

"Heh. Too bad. I was getting used to her calling me that", Renji thought to himself.


End file.
